Missed Me
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: Hermione and Draco. . .not the best of friends nor the best of comrades. But when the summer is over and school starts again, the Gryffindor Know-It-All is not as whole as she once was. Can a Dragon save the frightened Mouse, or will she parish alone?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is one of the many H.P. fics I've wanted to post and actually have, so this is just to say I love you all! XD Finally! Something other than Naruto! lmao I hope y'all like it. I know it's a bit occ, but I could care less. ^^ Hermione is actually better this way in my opinion. Another thing I love about my crazy mind, is that she _is _writing an ItaNaru yaoi fanfic in her journal! XD That made me happy!

Enjoy reading, my friends! And please tell me what you think of this first chapter.

**MISSED ME**

**(A Draco M. - Hermione G. Fic)**

A female, about 5'6" wearing a pair of black low-rise skinny jeans, red and black knee-high socks, a pair of grey and black starred button skimmer Airwalks, and a tight black and blue lantern sleeved tunic stared into the mirror before her. Her mid-back length dark chestnut coloured hair fell from her shoulders in straight locks; a few of the locks coloured a light pink, icy blue, and scarlet red. Pulling a makeup bag towards her, she rolled on some black pearl eyeliner and very black mascara onto her eyes.

Carefully, she rubbed a golden colour across the base of her eyelid, and a lighter topaz shade over half and outward, while covering the inside with a light green shadow, creating a three shadowed effect. Taking a Q-tip, she lightly blended the colours together, smiling at her desired look, which darkened her golden honey brown eyes.

Placing the shadows back into the bag, she rubbed a light concealer into her pale skin, and rolled on a light shimmery glass rose coloured lip gloss. Going through her draws under the bathroom sink, she pulled out a long black ribbon, and separated her side-sweep bangs from her Scene-like styled hair before tying it into a large bow angled to the left side of her face.

Taking a can of hairspray, she fixed her hair, and sprayed the top of it; sprunching it under her delicate hands, her nails painted black. Zipping her makeup bag closed, she grabbed a few more ribbons, clips, and accessories from the draw before closing it, and throwing all of it into her school trunk. Standing in the middle of her room for a few seconds, she twisted the sterling silver ruby and white sapphire size 7 ring which rested around her right middle finger around in circles nervously. _'Do I have everything?'_ Rubbing her lips together, she looked around her room, and double-checked.

Walking over to her enormous bookshelves, she pulled a few books like, Anne Rice, Dean Koontz, Stephen King, and Stephenie Meyer from the shelves and gently sat them at the base of the trunk. Nodding, she closed the heavy lid with care and stood straight. "Oh!" Running to the side of her bed, she grabbed the picture of her parents and herself from the side table and placed it within the confines of her carrier. Looking down at the floor where something small had fallen, she gingerly picked up the sterling silver ruby cross that had slipped from the picture.

Willing the tears away from her eyes, she slipped it over her head and secured it around her neck, allowing it to settle between her breasts. Clearing her throat, she nodded once more and straightened her clothes out. "Hermione! Are you ready!" Rolling her eyes at her father's voice, she called back down to him. "Yes!" Levitating her trunk down the stairs with her wand, she went out the front door and placed it in the trunk of her father's black Chevy Cobalt LS. Realizing she had forgotten one last thing, she quickly raced back up to her room and grabbed it by its middle before locking her door and running back down. "You went back up there to grab your _teddy_?"

She ignored her father's comment and delicately placed it at the top of her trunk before slamming the trunk of the Cobalt and climbing into the passenger side, Ipod in hand. Slipping the orange buds into her ears, she silently rocked out to Bullet For My Valentine and Disturbed on their way to Kings Cross Station. It was a long and torturous drive, which she endured to the best of her means, and they finally arrived five minutes before the train was due to leave. "See you at the end of the year." Jim Granger merely grumbled and nodded to her as she lugged her baggage from the car herself.

Without so much as a single glance back, she rolled her trolley to platform 9 3/4 alone. Once she had gotten through the barrier and was engulfed in the magical realm, Hermione could really _breathe_. With her father, she'd been so cooped up in her room by herself with only her journal, she was beginning to feel as though she were going crazy. None of her friends had written to her all summer, leaving her incredibly bored and isolated, that she had started on creating a new hobby; writing. Currently, she was writing a fanfiction on her favorite Anime, Naruto. It was now her passion and fueled her inner Yaoi fangirl, which she soon discovered she had when she'd read a fanfiction containing Itachi and Naruto; a story on the two being lovers with one another.

It had made her smile and laugh, and realize that she could do it, too. And with that in mind, she had changed her look and become an anonymous Yaoi writer with an account on a website called . Climbing onto the train, she realized that many students were staring at her, and she resisted the urge to giggle. No one knew that it was the Gryffindor Bookworm and Know-It-All. . .No one would expect her to change this drastically. Rubbing her lips together again, she groaned when she realized that she had forgotten to put her piercings in.

Shaking her head, she headed for the nearest bathroom after depositing all her stuff at the luggage containment, and pulled out her jewelry. First was a sterling silver 14g labret, along with two circular barbells which went into the sides of her bottom lip. Second to go in was a 14g green and black striped barbell into her tongue, and a 14g black and purple checkered barbell into her left eyebrow. Third to go in, was a curved 14g Playboy barbell into her navel, and a pair of 14g pink and black swirl tapers in her lobes. Giggling at how adorable she believed she looked, she stuck the last piercing, an 18g sterling silver open hoop, through the cartilage of her nose, creating a bull-ring look.

Taking a deep breath, and feeling very in her element, Hermione Granger slipped from the bathroom after washing her hands and looked through the compartments. Spotting two redheads and The-Boy-Who-Lived sitting in one, she smiled sweetly, and slid the door back. All three companions within the compartment stared at her, astonished, and she sat down quietly; sliding the door shut as she did so. "Um, can we help you?" Hermione arched a brow. "You certainly can. Why did none of you write to me over the summer?"

The trio stared dumbstruck at her. "Sorry, but do we even _know_ you?" She rolled her eyes. "Apparently not." Directing her vision towards the redhead boy, she grimaced. "Don't slouch, Ronald. It's bad posture." Two sets of blue eyes and a pair of green widened. "_Hermione?!_" Said female rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Harry closed his mouth and swallowed harshly. "Sorry, 'Mione. . .We didn't recognize you." She took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand, Harry. What I _don't _understand, is why you haven't written to me all summer." The three looked to one another in a weird way.

"We were _really_ busy over the summer. . ." Hermione put up an apathetic facade. "Oh. I see." Standing, she dusted herself off and opened the door once again. "Wait! Where you going, 'Mione?" She glared at them. "I have to sit up with the prefects. See you later." Slamming the door shut, she growled and made her way down to the front compartments on the train, her anger smoldering in her eyes. Pulling out her Ipod, she replaced the buds, and turned on the orange device, tuning it to Let it Bleed by The Used before storming into the compartment and sitting upon the seat nearest the window.

Placing her journal on her knee, she flipped it open to page 57 and picked up from where she'd left off, never noticing the platinum blond sitting across from her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared in awe at the oblivious girl before him. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen! With her outrageous sense of style and irritated attitude, he was sure she'd be the talk of all the boys in every house for the next year or so. Watching her try and write while her foot was bouncing upon her leg was highly amusing, as she began to get frustrated, and grimace in an attractive way. When the sun shined over her, it light up her features nicely and made her piercings sparkle, drawing his attention towards them.

Feeling a pair of eyes lingering upon her, Hermione glanced up at the boy across from her through her thick black lashes. Her eye ticked in anger when she found it to be none other than the notorious Draco Malfoy's silvery blue orbs ogling her, and taking in her newly acquired look. Shutting her book, she took the buds from her ears and stared directly at the boy. "What?" He raised a pale brow. "Did I say anything?" She snorted. "No, but you certainly had a lot to say whilst ogling my goodies. Spit it out." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing! This _girl_ was speaking to him as if he were nothing! A spark of ego and anger lit his eyes and he glared at her. "Do you even know who I am?!"

She glared right back. "A git? Or was that a ferret? I forget which one to call you to your face." A light blush of fury powdered his cheeks and he stood. "Who are you to speak to me like that?!" Hermione growled and slid her book beneath her seat before she stood as well, only lacking a few inches to his 6'0". "None of your freaking business!" The pale boy gave a growl of his own, and grabbed her wrists; pushing her back down onto the padded bench and placing his knee between her legs. The strange girl stilled, and seemed to go dead against the seat, her honey brown eyes void and her body lax.

"Stop. . ." Her voice was but a whisper, and knocked the blond back to his senses. He recognized the look she had now. Sometimes, it played over his mother's face, when his father was done with her. Standing straighter, he pulled her up by her wrists gently and sat her straight before releasing her. She was breathing harshly and placing a hand over her racing heart, her palm pushing against the cross, making it leave an indent upon her flesh.

Draco sat back down, and watched from the corner of his eye as the girl put her buds back in and curled into the fetal position, facing away from him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When the train had finally stopped, Hermione was glad to finally be in the cool of the night air. Before leaving the compartment, she had fixed her face with a simple spell, and changed into her stifling robes. Sighing, she popped her neck and knuckles, and climbed into an empty carriage; her hand resting on the bony flank of the Thestral pulling her. Yawning, she shook her head and stared out into the distance, spying the brightly lit castle from the lake.

Laying down upon the bench-like seat, she curled into herself and took a few heavy blinks before her eyes would no longer open.

­

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Draco crawled into, what he _thought_ was an empty carriage, only to be confronted with the same girl he'd been stuck with on the train. When he saw her sleeping, he sighed and let her be. From the looks of it, she seemed to desperately need it.

* * *

Before they were about to pull up to the school, the blond boy gently touched her arm, trying to wake her.. "Hey, time to wake up." Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she yawned. Sitting up, she wiped under her eyes and looked at her traveling companion. "Why are you here?" He shrugged. "I thought it was empty." She turned her attention to her nails, as if studying them; not another word passing from her glossed and pierced lips. Draco sighed and hopped from the carriage when they'd stopped.

Shaking her head at the boy, Hermione also leapt from the carriage, giving the Thestral a pat before going into the castle and taking a seat at her designated table. Looking down at the gold plate before her, she ran her black fingernail around the inside of it, creating a spiral-like shape on the flat surface. Students began filing in and found seats with their friends; talking loud and animatedly before the feast and sorting began. Both Weasley's and Harry sat across from Hermione, seeming to take no notice of her as they took their seats.

The Scene girl rolled her eyes and continued to draw miscellaneous shapes on the bottom of the plate. Closing her honey orbs, she sighed and held her chin in her palm; her elbow on the table. Once everyone had filed in and found seats, Albus Dumbledore stood and commanded attention. "Let the Sorting, begin!" The hall burst into applause and fell silent to watch.

When the last first year had been sorted into Slytherin, the feast began, and Hermione watched grotesquely as the people around her started pawing at the food. A shudder ran through her spine, and she turned her gaze towards the Slytherin table; a light blush staining her pale, lightly freckled cheeks when she met the silvery orbs of a certain platinum blond.

Sipping only ice water, she waited impatiently for the dining to be finished. Unconsciously, she chewed upon the cold cubes, creating watery crystals between her teeth and attracting a few odd looks from those around her. After what seemed like forever, Dumbledore stood once more, going over the rules and regulations of the school. "And for my last bit of news, I'd like to introduce the Head Boys and Girls of the Houses this year. Of Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott; Of Hufflepuff, Justin Flinch-Fletchy; Of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy; And of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger! Please, stand my bright students!" Each person stood from their seats, earning applause from their houses, yet, a hush descended over the hall when the female stood from Gryffindor.

Albus gave the child a kindly smile and gestured to the four standing. "These four are here to help. Congratulations to you all! And now that our tummy's are full and our hearts warm, I believe it is time fore bed. Off you trot!" The Head Boys and Girls stayed behind, so as to follow Mcgonagall to their new living quarters. The walk was silent except for the whispering paintings and moving staircases, until they came to a rather large portrait of a tall giraffe, standing next to a safari man.

Professor Mcgonagall smiled politely. "Good evening, Sir Archy. These are the new Heads." The painted man gave a wide smile, his brown/black eyes twinkling. "Ah! Good evening, young Master's and Misses! I hope everything is to your liking!" The Transfiguration professor nodded and turned to them.

"Your password, is 'Harmony'. Enjoy." Smiling, she left them to their own devices. With the portrait now open, the four entered and took a moment to take in their surroundings. A bright fire illuminated the common room, showing four chairs, each coloured in their house colours, two long black couches, the school's crest mounted above the mantle, the usual cold stone walls, and black carpeting surrounded them.

A single staircase lead up to their individual rooms, and Hermione took the opportunity to leave. Slipping up the stairs, she went into the room which was hers; the silver nameplate indicating so. Locking said door, she stared at her new room.

A king-size four-poster, with a mahogany frame, and a dark crimson bedspread, along with a cherry wood armoire and dresser occupied the room, as well as a matching vanity and school desk keeping them company. A separate door contained a bathroom, tiled in a black and crimson scheme, complete with a toilet, standing shower, and sink.

Sighing, she made her way to her trunk, and began to unpack. Her stuffed animal, a bear by the name of Murry, sat in the middle of her bed, whilst her mother's picture occupied the nighstand. Her weekend clothes and uniforms hung in the armoire and dresser and her books stood on the vanity. Grabbing her toiletries and black flannel pj bottoms with a matching camisole, Hermione organized her stuff before stripping and stepping into the hot shower. When she'd finished, she dried off, dressed, and pulled her hair back. Blinking, she gently caressed the almost healed bruise on her cheek and sighed. _'When did everything go wrong?'_ Pulling back the bed sheets, she slipped in between them and cuddled the bear close to her chest.

Allowing a solitary tear to slide down her cheek, she nuzzled into the animal and closed her eyes; almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Draco had watched the Scene girl go up the stairs, and sighed when he heard a door click closed softly. Looking around at his fellow peers, he too, slipped away to his room. Much like the inside of Hermione's room, there was a king-sized four-poster with a dark coloured oak frame and matching furniture, only the carpet was black and the walls were a dark serpent green. The bathroom was tiled in a similar colour scheme and made him happy that it at least matched the room decore. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers from his trunk, he slinked into the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping and stepping beneath the spray, he allowed the hot water to relax his aching muscles for a few minutes before washing off.

When he was done, he shut off the water and wrapped a towel round his dripping waist; water leaving tiny trails as they fell down his sculpted abs. Running a hand through his wet locks, he sighed and dried off before stepping into the clean black boxers on the counter. Brushing his teeth, he now felt completely drained and ready for bed. Blinking tiredly, he made his way to the four-poster and crawled on top of it. His last thought before drifting away was about Hermione and the reason why she'd changed.

* * *

Dominick-chan: So kitties, what do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated! ^^

It looks like a rock. . .In my opinion, if it looks like a rock, smells like a rock, tastes like a rock, and throws like a rock, it's a rock. . .Can I keep it? O.o

Thanks! Ciao!


	2. Attention

**ATTENTION!!!**

I am sorry for this author note, but I feel it should be here. My father feels it prudent for me to grow up and become an adult, so I am sad to say that until I feel better about myself, I cannot be here, on this site. He has called my writing, and my reading fanfiction, "Pointless and Stupid" because it is not making me any money, which is about all he cares about now. I'm not giving up on these stories, nor am I leaving the site, I just need a break and whether it's years, months or simply weeks, I don't really know. I appreciate all those who've stuck by me and kept going until the very end, and I wish to say Thank You to you all. I'm very grateful.

Dominick

P.S. Even though I don't like the little bugger, Happy Birthday Uchiha, Sasuke, ya jerk!


End file.
